The Second Floor Girl's Bathroom
by lnbear2004
Summary: HBP Harry finds something unexpected Draco and Myrtle having a hearttoheart. It doesn't seem like this is the first time either, that they've spoken like this. trying to kill Dumbledore is hell, how's Draco handling his 6th year? MMDM implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

O god. It hadn't worked again, and they were getting all the more suspicious of me. I could feel glares burning into my back. They erupted into quiet little fires when I turned. Whispers followed me everywhere. They never stopped. I was alive in my own private hell.

I hadn't minded so much when it had been the Trio, and their obnoxiously naïve Gryffindor followers. Now, though, some of the teachers were starting to pick up on me. First it had been Dumbledore's friends, but I could tell the feeling had spread. Even Proffessor Trewlaney could tell I was acting differently. She had come up to me yesterday on the stares, in a drunken stupor, muttering things to me about how traitorous actions often stab you in the back. She wanted me to consult the stars with her. I graciously declined, but her point had been made.

It was already March, and my mission was supposed to have been completed by January. Wandering the halls, late at night, just as I had so many nights before, I could actually feel myself sinking into despair. I needed to try harder, to make up my mind, lest I exploded in self-pity. I could feel something rising, from the pit of my stomach. I felt vile and awful. I was on the second floor now, pacing back and forth.

No! it wasn't just the feeling of something awful in my stomach, it was really there. I rushed to the closest bathroom. I could hear my trainers sloshing in the water on the floor as I ran to the sink. It felt like a century that I stood poised at that sink, just staring and panting. Some of the pressure I was under seemed to have disappeared. Eventually, I wiped my hand on my sleeve and tried to turn on the tap, which didn't budge. "Fuck!" I swore.

"Excuse me?" It was a girl's voice. I had thrown up in the broken sink of a girl's bathroom. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I looked into the mirror. A ghost was floating, about mid-air. I had never seen this ghost before, and I hoped to never see her again. She looked about my age, maybe a year or two younger. She wore glasses and her skin was sallow, and she generally appeared to be an unattractive school-girl, only set apart from the massive hoards by her death.

I sprinted out of there as fast as I could, all the way back down to my dormitory, and into my bed. I lay there for awhile, just breathing, and thinking about the strange girl in the bathroom.


	2. A Conversation

**Chapter 1**

The next night, I found myself wandering the same halls again, still in the deepest despair over my life. Something needed to change, and fast. All day, I had gone over last night's events in my mind. I had a new plan now, a foolproof one; nothing the Trio, or a stupid Potion's teacher could screw up. The real question was just if I could really go through with it.

I remembered how last night, before Myrtle said anything to me, I had just felt… relived, almost happy. Like a wind-up toy that's been let go of for a second before the bored toddler tries to coil it all up again. I walked into the bathroom. Perhaps I could try it again. Except this time, I wasn't feeling nearly as sick. I would have to force it. Pansy had told me about this once, so I tried to shove a finger down my mouth. It didn't work. I tried again, gagging and spitting. This time, vomit flooded out of my mouth, and I smiled, feeling just a little bit better.

"Well…" a voice said behind me, "At least you didn't curse this time."

"I'll be leaving now." I replied

"I'm Moaning Myrtle," she said, by way of introduction "And you're in my bathroom."

"So sorry," I said, trying to appear as normal as possible, and praying that I could get out of there quickly.

"You know, I could report you." I tried to keep my breathing normal.

"Will you?" I asked.

"I don't know. For one, I don't know your name." She smiled at me. To her, this was just a little game to keep her dull days interesting.

"Oh. I see. Listen, I better be off, but it was very nice to meet you, Myrtle." I nodded my head politely to her, and proceeded to leave.

Myrtle swooped down, blocking me from the door. "If I started yelling, and followed you to your dormitory, I'm sure someone would find you. Anyways, I can always tell them what you looked like. On the other hand, we can have a nice little conversation. Your choice."

I sighed. It wasn't as if I was going to sleep when I went back to bed. I might as well; it was something different. "I suppose we could talk. My name is Malfoy." I reached out to shake her hand, then hastily withdrew, hoping she wouldn't be offended.

Myrtle spotted my gesture, and smiled. Crossed her legs and sort of 'sat' on the floor, before motioning for me to follow. "Sit, Malfoy. What's your first name?"

"Errr… I'd prefer if you'd just call me Malfoy. It's what I go by, if you don't mind."

"Related to Lucius Malfoy, by any chance? Graduated 1972, Slytherin, pure blood. His father is Abraxas Malfoy. Know him?" Myrtle asked. I tensed.

"He's my father."

Myrtle grinned knowingly. "I know all about him. I like keeping tabs on remarkable students once they graduate. Let's see…" she paused for a moment. I stayed very still, looking up, as to keep any tears from falling. "Oh yes! Handsome, he was, pale blond hair, always cleaned, even when he was little. Gray eyes you just wanted to fall into; he looked a bit like you, actually. Married Narcissa Black. She was a beauty too, no wonder you're so good-looking," Myrtle giggled. I tried not to grimace, "He was on the Hogwarts Board here, for years, but something happened, don't remember what…"

She looked questioningly at me. I shrugged. "Sounds like him."

I opened my mouth to try and leave, but Myrtle continued "He's in prison now, isn't it? Is that what keeps you up and rushing into girl's bathrooms?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Malfoy lay in his bed, panting and sweating. He had been abruptly awoken from an awful dream in which Myrtle had held him captive in a toilet. Something was rapping against the door of his dormitory. He did not stir; why should he open the door? He wanted a moments rest before the day of inevitable hell. He heard the knock on the door again. Malfoy closed his eyes. The door creaked open.

"Hey, Crabbe, get out here!" It was a girl's voice. What girl would ever be looking for Crabbe? Especially at this time of day, Crabbe was obviously still sleeping.

Oddly, Malfoy heard the rustling of covers hastily strewn off, and Crabbe's big feet moving across the floor. Curiosity took over, and Malfoy opened an eye so he could see a very dim and dark version of the preceedings. The girl who had spoked earlier was Daphne Greengrass, a fellow Slytherin in Malfoy's year. What could she possibly want with Crabbe? Malfoy watched, shocked and disgusted, as Daphne hugged Crabbe, and kissed him.

"Daphne, we're in public. C'mon, let's go," Crabbe whispered, pulling her off of him.

Daphne made a show of frowning, ("They're all sleeping, why can't we stay here?") before grabbing Crabbe's hand and flouncing out of the room, with Crabbe at her heels.

Since when did Crabbe have any sort of girl, much less Daphne? Malfoy hadn't even known that Crabbe knew any girls, or _talked_ to them. Whenever Pansy and Malfoy hooked up in front of Crabbe of Goyle, the two of them would blush nervously, stare at each other, and leave the room. What else didn't Malfoy know about their lives? He felt curiosity beginning to burn through rational thought and comfort. He needed to find them, now.

He crept out of bed, quietly but as urgently as he could manage without fear of Goyle or Blaise waking. Searing in his trunk, he found the expensive Diricawl cloak his father had given him a few year before for Christmas. It was a cloak which, while worn, made the beholder invisible to humans. Malfoy tried not to use it often, for fright of damage. Normally, he only used it whilst trying to accomplish a mission, but today he was going to use it for a more mundane and juvenile purpose.

Crabbe and Daphne hadn't gotten very far. In fact, Malfoy couldn't even open the door out of his dormitory all the way. He cracked it open and inch or to, and could see through the tiny opening. Luckily, neither Crabbe nor Daphne were paying much attention to their surroundings. Abruptly, Daphne came up for air and said, once she had caught her breath "I haven't see you in so long. I tried to owl you, but you're always so busy these days."

Without a word about it, they had started walking, hand in hand. It seemed as if they had done this many times before. "Yeah, it's Draco."

Now they were passing the entrance hall. Draco was surprised that they could be in such a public area undetected. If they did this often, one would think that

Daphne detached her hand from his to rub his back. "I'm sorry. I don't understand why you stay with him."

Crabbe shrugged. "He needs me and Goyle right now. It's complicated. Why do you hang out with Pansy and Tracey?"

Daphne sighed, "but Pansy doesn't treat me like her personal body guard, or slave."


End file.
